


Agneau sacrificiel

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bad Decisions, Gen, Injustice to Justice, Regrets, Solitude
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion pensait que rien n'enseignait plus la justice que l'exemple d'une injustice démesurée, sans savoir qu'il ne faisait qu'ajouter une pierre de plus à son mausolée. Pré-Kurumanga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agneau sacrificiel

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya, Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Titre :** Agneau sacrificiel

**Personnages :** Shion, Masque de Mort, Saga

**Rating :** PG/K+

**Nombre de mots :** 1 351

**~~Note de l’auteur :~~ ** ~~s’es mon premiers OS depuis un certains temp alors soyer indulgeants xd~~

 

**Agneau sacrificiel**

_« Ai-je pris la bonne décision ? »_

Sur son visage, le masque pesait. Recouvert de sueur, la nacre collait à sa peau flétrie par les années. Pourtant vaincues par les braseros flanquant la salle de part et d’autre, les ténèbres n’en refluaient pas moins vers l’adolescent qui se tenait agenouillé devant lui.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, cet être n’avait d’humaine que la forme qu’il arborait, bardée de saphir et d’or dans lequel de fins sillons venaient s’entrelacer, figurant les méandres tortueux de la conscience de son porteur.

Pourtant brillante et projetant un éclat lumineux, l’Armure d’Or du Cancer n’avait jamais paru si terne aux yeux de Shion.

« Le Zodiaque représente pour un être humain la plus haute distinction qui se puisse espérer. Tout porteur de l’Armure d’Athéna se doit de défendre et préserver la justice au nom de la Déesse. » Déclamait le vieil homme d’une voix solennelle mais néanmoins fatiguée.

L’Italien, son visage juvénile traversé d’un éclair de folie, ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention aux mots scandés par le Pope. Shion doutait lui-même d’y accorder quelque importance. Seul un vague sourire témoignait d’un semblant de vie animant la carcasse du jeune homme, rigolant à une farce de son cru, ou chuchotée par un de ces feux follets dont il aimait tant s’entourer.

_« Qu’est-il donc arrivé à ce Sanctuaire pour en être réduit à pareille extrémité ? Ô Athéna, pardonnez-moi, mon chemin fut bien long et je me révélai un bien triste serviteur dans les dernières années de ma piètre existence. »_

Le reste de la litanie du Jamirien se perdit quelque part entre les colonnes dressées et immobiles de la salle du Pope, le sol de marbre strié de lignes droites et le haut plafond que le noir engloutissait. A peine se rappelait-il avoir vu se lever le Cancer fraîchement intronisé qui, le saluant effrontément, s’en alla comme s’il n’avait jamais été présent.

Sa silhouette tout entière lui avait paru droite comme la justice et Shion avait soupiré. Le temps et son cortège de cadavres se chargeraient bien de courber ce corps si fier.

Avant qu’il ne se retourne, Shion avait pu sentir sur lui le regard froid du jeune homme. Un frisson avait couru le long de son échine. Contre un Chevalier d’Or encore peu aguerri, le vieil homme aurait encore eu l’avantage si d’aventure l’un d’entre eux avait souhaité se retourner contre lui, mais pour encore combien de temps ?

Lorsque la présence du Cancer disparut complètement, emportant avec elle son lot de désespoir, Shion s’avachit sur son trône, en proie à une lassitude qui lui paraissait être devenue son pain quotidien.

« Tu penses que je fais erreur, n’est-ce pas ? »

Un silence succéda aux mots de Shion qui, en soufflant, se redressa.

« Qu’as-tu donc à me cacher, Saga ? »

Un bruit de cape parvint aux oreilles du vieillard qui vit bientôt émerger des ombres la silhouette du Chevalier des Gémeaux, qui affichait sur son visage sévère un air de légère contrition.

« Je ne suis pas si sénile que je ne peux sentir ta présence.

— Je vous prie de me pardonner, Grand Pope. Mon intention n’était pas de faire preuve d’impudence.

— Penses-tu qu’Aiolos aurait usé de pareilles manœuvres pour assister à ce spectacle ? »

La bouche du Grec se contracta. Il aimait autant le jeune Sagittaire qu’il souhaitait le surpasser en tous points. Une rivalité bénéfique à l’ensemble des jeunes gens du Sanctuaire, qui s’appuyaient sur leurs exemples pour devenir des hommes meilleurs et des Chevaliers plus accomplis.

« Saga, penses-tu que je sois un bon dirigeant pour ce Sanctuaire ?

— Grand Pope ?

— Nul ici n’ignore la réputation de Masque de Mort. Il a déjà plus de sang sur les mains que tous les autres Chevaliers réunis et dans les siècles à venir, nos archives le décriront comme un des plus terribles meurtriers de notre histoire. Le Sanctuaire en connut des pires que lui, mais il faudrait remonter bien longtemps pour revoir son égal. »

Derrière le dais recouvert d’une tenture passe-velours, l’ombre de Shion tressaillit. Au crépuscule de sa vie, le souvenir des jours les plus sombres se teintait de noir. Les images affluant à son esprit, suscitées par les mots empilés les uns après les autres dans des ouvrages anciens, se rappelaient à son souvenir, plus terribles qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Le prochain Pope du Sanctuaire, Gardien suprême des Archives, aurait à poser les yeux sur plus de vérité que son esprit n’en pouvait endurer. Ou peut-être Shion était-il plus faible que ne l’avaient été et ne le seraient les autres Popes.

« Si vous savez tout cela, pourquoi offrir à cet homme une telle distinction ?

— Qu’en penseront tes jeunes condisciples, Saga ? Ceux qui, comme toi en ton temps, suent sang et eau pour acquérir cet insigne honneur ?

— Que leur caste sera souillée par les actes d’un seul homme. »

Le rire de Shion s’éleva, s’opposant à l’indignation de Saga.

« Lorsqu’un être s’illustre par ses méfaits et sa barbarie, quelle solution existe-t-il pour que le déshonneur ne rejaillisse pas sur tous ?

— S’en débarrasser.

— Tuerais-tu un de tes semblables au seul motif que ses agissements te déplaisent ?

— Peut-être bien, Grand Pope. »

Shion se leva de son siège. Les articulations de son dos craquèrent lorsqu’il se remit debout. Une grimace de douleur déforma ses traits, un secret qui lui appartenait tout entier.

« Chaque jour naissent des menaces remettant en cause l’équilibre du monde instauré par notre déesse. Des forces malines, des dieux malveillants, des démons revenus des profondeurs du temps. Il n’existe pourtant pas de plus grand mal que celui que représente notre espèce, Saga. Ce que notre mission exige de nous n’est que massacres sanglants et injustice qui n’ont d’autre objectif que d’éradiquer une autre injustice. Ce que je compte exiger de Masque de Mort, nul autre que vous n’aura à l’assumer. Et si par ses actes, il apporte sur vous la honte et l’opprobre, alors il sera de votre devoir de vous montrer plus exemplaires encore afin que vive notre espoir. »

Le Jamirien se tourna vers Saga. Rien ne transparaissait sur le visage du jeune homme, mais il pouvait sentir sourdre en lui toute l’horreur que lui inspiraient ces mots. Il n’apprenait pas là que chaque dieu exigeait de ses fidèles un agneau sacrificiel, mais il en saisissait la pleine dureté pour la première fois de son existence.

« Pourquoi me dire cela à moi, Grand Pope ?

— Aiolos ou toi, celui qui me succèdera ne pourra être que l’un de vous deux. Lorsqu’un Pope s’en va, il se doit de décharger sur les épaules de celui qui le suit une partie du fardeau qui l’accable. »

***

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Shion gagna l’extérieur, oppressé par les murs du palais qui lui paraissaient chaque jour plus étroits. La quiétude des cieux encrés, une certaine heure du soir, l’éclat de la lune et de ses étoiles dans le ciel, tout lui apportait une paix nouvelle qui délassait ses membres fatigués.

« Ai-je fait le bon choix ? »

Les mots questionnaient les étoiles et le temps, celui, interminable, qui l’avait vu présider à la destinée du Sanctuaire. Eloigné des hommes et du monde, le vieillard n’avait que le ciel et les astres comme réceptacles de ses doutes. Mais ceux-là restaient sourds à ses prières, une manière de lui faire reproche de ses décisions ou de montrer leur indifférence.

Son mandat touchait à sa fin et ces compagnes célestes qui l’avaient guidé et conseillé jusqu’ici ne lui étaient désormais plus d’aucun secours, comme pour lui signifier sa fin prochaine.

« Je n’avais pas le choix, ô ma déesse. La menace pèse sur nos existences. Si le mal est nourri de ma main, alors jamais il ne pourra nous prendre au dépourvu. C’est pour vous que j’agis de la sorte, Athéna, puissiez-vous me pardonner. Puissiez-vous tous me pardonner. »

Ce que la Déesse leur léguait de ses mains blanches comme le plumage d’une colombe n’était pas une auréole tissée d’or, mais une croix d’ébène.


End file.
